


Белые осколки

by Miriamel



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: «Бледная женщина/Шут. «Судьба Шута». БДСМ, пытки. Белый Пророк в плену у Бледной женщины. IC, R+</p>
<p>Возможны: связывание, порка, изнасилование предметами, описание смерти персонажа, доп. персонажи.</p>
<p>Не желательно: большое количество крови, fem-Шут».</p>
<p>Беты: Хель*, Глинтвейн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белые осколки

Бледная Женщина помнила его спину костлявой спиной подростка, ещё совершенно белой, не тронутой рукой татуировщика, не потемневшей от неверных решений. Полотном, на котором по её приказу расцвёл клубок змей и драконов.

Вчера она придирчиво щурилась на раздавшиеся за прошедшие годы плечи, на тонкие, но сильные мускулы, на посмуглевшую кожу — и рептилий столь же ярких, как и десятилетия назад. Только выросших вместе с телом.

Лишние, ненужные этому миру твари на коже ненужного этому миру лже-пророка.

Сейчас и его спину, и тела драконов перечёркивала длинная рваная рана с разъехавшимися краями, между которыми блестело мокрое мясо. Не слишком глубокая, она почти перестала кровоточить, но оттого не стала выглядеть менее безобразной. Один из прислужников перестарался, желая усмирить пленника, и испортил татуировку. Он поплатился наказанием. Но картину уже не исправить: кожа вспухла, повреждённая плоть грозила вскоре загноиться. Даже лучший лекарь не вернул бы рисунку первоначальный вид.

Поджав губы и чувствуя, как сильнее бьётся сердце, Бледная Женщина смотрела на забывшееся в беспамятстве тело у своих ног. Королевский дурачок с тысячей лиц, как тебе нравится новая роль? Ты будешь стараться, сделаешь всё, чтобы угодить — единственной — зрительнице?

Он ближе к ней, чем любое другое живущее сейчас существо, бессмысленно это отрицать. Родич. Он даже похож на неё чертами, так сильно похож, как будто они были братом и сестрой и одновременно вышли из материнского чрева.

Он растерял снежную белизну, подаренную предками. Это оскорбительно.

Оскорбительно, что он так небрежно отнёсся к подарку судьбы, и несправедливо, что такой дар достался тому, кто не соизволил его оценить. Но Бледная Женщина не могла отказаться от выбранного ею пути. Нужно переступить через себя и смириться тем, что работать придётся с подпорченным материалом.

Настал ключевой момент, когда мир, скрипя рассохшимися спицами, готовился повернуть по другому пути. Пророчице бы прикоснуться, привыкая к этой коже перед тем, как по праву взять то, что ей принадлежит. Но сама мысль, что её белые пальцы коснутся смуглого, словно от грязи потемневшего тела, вызывала отвращение.

Она приподняла правую ногу и, расставив руки, чтобы поддерживать равновесие, принялась кончиками пальцев расправлять края раны, пытаясь их сомкнуть, чтобы увидеть рисунок целым, а не разделённым на две половины. Нанесённый лучшими красками, яркий и сочный, рисунок проглядывал даже сквозь густые потёки крови.

Подошве стало тепло: после ледяного камня живое тело показалось особенно мягким и приятным на ощупь. Будь это обычный человек или животное, от прикосновения было бы ещё теплее. Бледная Женщина вспомнила о ходящей среди северян легенде об охотнике, который едва не погиб во время бурана. Ему удалось дойти до схрона с дровами и огнивом, но его руки так замёрзли, что ему никак не удавалось разжечь костёр. Тогда он вспорол брюхо своей собаке и засунул кисти в её внутренности, чтобы вернуть пальцам подвижность.

Хоть холод и не был ей страшен, тепло доставляло удовольствие: Бледная Женщина вспоминала Клеррес и свою родную страну, нагретые солнцем пески и ласково обволакивающий ступни донный ил, горячую глину, из которой она лепила себе игрушки, и мягкие руки матери.

Подошва, привыкшая к снегу и льду, сперва не чувствовала ничего, кроме тепла. Только минуты спустя она немного оттаяла и стала осязать скользкое от влаги тело, нежное и уязвимое. Пленник подрагивал в такт сбитому дыханию, но всё никак не приходил в сознание. Слишком долго, сколько ещё ждать? Нужно наказать и тех слуг, что оглушили его ударом по голове.

Пленник лежал без сознания, костлявая туша в истрёпанной провонявшей тряпке, и никто не смог бы понять, насколько сильно отличается он от любого другого человека, измученного пытками. О, Белые куда прочнее хрупких людей, куда более живучи и, что уж скрывать, куда более своевольны.

Не так-то просто заполучить его под свою власть.

Руки пророчицы задрожали в предвкушении. Она так долго ждала дня, когда наяву, а не во сне, почувствует наконец обмякшее бессознательное тело в своих руках. Так долго, что не мыслила себя без этого видения.

Всё началось в ту пору, когда Бледная Женщина была ещё маленькой незрелой девочкой. Досадно, что в ту пору ей не понять было смысла странных снов, в которых красивая голая тётя, белая, как и сама девочка, седлала смуглого мужчину с копной золотистых волос и скакала на нём, словно на коне. В ту пору её не занимало совокупление, куда интереснее казались измазанная кровью шкура, на которой лежали эти двое, и стены пещеры — чёрные, покрытые полуистёртой резьбой, блестящие в свете факелов.

И своё первое возбуждение она пережила после подобного же сна, когда тот приснился ей в пору созревания. Тогда наконец прояснилось, что значат эти взрослые игры, но прошёл не один год перед тем, как она узнала в красивой женщине себя.

В Клеррес она попала позже, чем это обычно случалось с прочими пророками, будучи уже совсем взрослой девушкой даже с учётом того, как медленно взрослеют Белые. Только там, только под руководством наставника удалось истолковать пророчество, столько лет терзавшее её любопытство. Только там, познакомившись со снами прежних пророков и узнав, каким образов воплотились их грёзы в жизнь, она сумела разгадать и свои сны. Наученная своими предшественниками, Бледная Женщина узнала, как зацепиться за видение и размотать всю ниточку, как понять, какими путями можно приблизиться к увиденному событию и к чему оно приведёт впоследствии.

И суть, основной смысл, ради чего оно и являлось во снах — это тоже удалось постичь.

Требовалось семя этого мужчины с золотистыми волосами. Для того чтобы возродить расу Белых. Вот что значил этот сон.

Возвращение существ, от которых в этом мире остались только крошечные осколки. Кровь их смешалась с кровью людей, стала жидкой и слабой. Будто бочонок вина опрокинули в реку. Оскорбительно и непозволительно, что столь сильные существа растворились в людях. Белые заслуживали и заслуживают лучшей участи.

Но сны свидетельствовали, что можно найти способ снова сгустить кровь Белых. Если по капле собирать их наследие, долго и кропотливо, поколениями, если не побояться начать работу, результаты которой не увидеть, поскольку даже долгого века Бледной Женщины не хватит, чтобы дождаться... если должным образом сыграть свою роль... то поколения спустя раса Белых вернётся под это солнце и небо и займёт причитающееся место.

Когда пророчица поняла смысл своего предназначения, её дыхание перехватило от восторга. Едва удалось сдержаться, чтобы не завопить от ликования. Только то, что её окружали наставники и другие ученики, удержало от потери контроля. Меньше всего она желала расспросов. Делиться своим открытием? Нет.

Она до сих пор помнила ту тёмную радость, то торжество, ту жажду победы, которые испытала в день осознания. Самые сильные чувства в её жизни.

Бледная Женщина не сумела бы разобраться в деталях без помощи учителей. Как ни претила ей сама эта мысль, она сумела через себя переступить и поговорила со своим наставником об этом сне и о том, что последует за его исполнением. Она рассказывала сдержанно, выдавала сведения крошеными порциями. Наблюдала за тем, какую реакцию вызывает её история, слушала советы и не оспаривала ни одно из возражений. Ни одно. Только запоминала каждое слова, не позволяя себе отбросить даже то, что казалось ей бессмыслицей.

Спустя неделю её наставника похоронили, и с тех пор ни одному живому существу она ни словом не обмолвилась о колее, по которой намеревалась направить колесо истории.

Спустя год в школе появился новый мальчик, совсем ещё ребёнок. Бледной Женщине хватило одного случайного прикосновения, чтобы паутина вероятностей, посредством которой она воспринимала мир, вспыхнула ярким светом — будто засияла от восторга. Так она узнала того, от кого ей предстояло однажды зачать.

— Что это? — спросил любопытный мальчишка.

— Ты узнаешь, — сдержанно улыбнулась она в ответ, стараясь, чтобы её слова прозвучали веско. Она сама ещё не знала, почему увидела то, что увидела: в каждом поколении рождается лишь один Белый Пророк, а Белым Пророком настоящего была Бледная Женщина.

К счастью, мальчик слишком увлёкся знакомством с прочими обитателями Клерреса, чтобы запомнить этот эпизод. К счастью, он не стал обсуждать его с кем бы то ни было.

Кажется, впоследствии у этого мальчика возникла странная идея, будто бы Белым Пророком был он сам, но Бледная Женщина не сочла нужным вникать в его юношеские мечтания: наставники и без подсказок его разубедили.

Перед тем, как покинуть Клеррес, она велела отметить его своим знаком: нужно следить за ним в будущем, узнать не только при прикосновении; если когда-нибудь, в какой-либо стране, сколь угодно далёкой, начнут ходить байки о человеке с вытатуированными на спине драконами, она сразу поймёт, кто это, и сможет его найти. Он стал достаточно заметным и не сумел бы избежать внимания сплетников.

Она отбыла спокойная, но в своих скитаниях переживала и минуты сомнений — когда казалось, что увиденное будущее недостижимо. Видения пророков неясны и загадочны, и вся наука толкования бессильна перед хаотичной жизнью. Можно собрать столько сведений, сколько не поместится и в сотне тяжёлых томов, можно с тщательностью, достойной лучших из учёных, просчитать, каким образом воплотится увиденное. Но когда настанет час, окажется, что крошечная деталь, всё время казавшаяся незначительной, вдруг выйдет на первый план и повлияет на будущее так, как никто не мог предполагать. Никто, даже те, кто ближе прочих к тому, чем были Белые, — Бледная Женщина имела в виду себя.

Только Изменяющий сумеет воплотить в жизнь линию своего Пророка. Так учили в Клерресе. Бледной Женщине не нравилось думать о том, что её успех будет всецело зависеть от какого-то человека. Из всех материалов, из всех речей наставника больше всего не терпела она те, что обязывали обрести пару. Она сумела примириться с этим, только когда, встретив Кебала Корабела, очаровала его, забрала его волю и превратила в свою марионетку.

Каково это тебе, кукольник? Ты возишься со своими деревяшками, в то время как я дёргаю за ниточки живых людей.

Кебал Корабел занял положенное ему место и больше не требовал особенного внимания. Бледная Женщина не хотела думать о нём и не думала, она всецело отдавалась делу, которое приблизило бы её к цели. Послушный инструмент, он служил ей как полагает даже после того, как сломался: после того, как рассудок Кебала Корабела не выдержал увиденного и пережитого.

Теперь, когда возле её ног лежал Белый, испорченный Изменяющий стал отработанным материалом. От него можно окончательно избавиться.

Бледная Женщина подвигала пальцами ноги так, чтобы ещё раз попытаться соединить разорванный на две части рисунок. Знакомый клубок сверкал яркими красками, но его рассекала уродливая полоса, и не было во всём мире никого, кто сумел бы восстановить испорченное.

Говорят, красоту можно найти и в уродстве. Говорят, ценить можно и несовершенное.

— Здравствуй, — прошептала она. Голос ещё несколько мгновений гулко звучал среди голых стен.

Интересно, видел ли он её в своих снах?

Белый шевельнулся, дёрнул плечом, будто корова, сгоняющая со шкуры гнус.

— Люби... м... — окончание слова потонуло в кашле.

— Милый, — ответила она не раздумывая, в то же мгновение, и удивилась только тому, как холодно прозвучал её голос. То, что она видела во снах, вот-вот должно было произойти. Бледная Женщина стояла в шаге от своего триумфа. Сколько раз она представляла этот момент, сколько раз надеялась заново пережить жаркие мгновения победы. Но вместо того в груди шевельнулось незнакомое прежде чувство, будто скользкие твари свернулись узлом и сжали сердце. Как назвать новое чувство? Нужно ли его называть? Она прочистила горло и попробовала ещё раз, вспоминая полузабытое, слова, которые казались ей подходящими к ситуации: — Милый. Я здесь. Всё будет хорошо.

Она столько раз видела во снах, как запускает пальцы в золотистые пряди и уверенно, но без ненужной грубости заставляет голову склониться между своих разведённых ног. А затем, после того, как наконец-то усмирённый паяц как следует её подготовит — языком, который горазд не только на язвительные насмешки, — она резким движением опрокидывает Белого на спину. Ей приходится в свою очередь поработать над тем, чтобы он тоже возбудился. Это самый досадный, самый нелюбимый эпизод из всех снов, что она видела, — потому что Бледная Женщина привыкла к тому, что ни один мужчина не может устоять перед её телом. Только вид покорности, томной вялости заставляет лоно дрогнуть в нетерпении, и её больше не беспокоит, что он проявил больше стойкости, чем все встреченные ею прежде мужчины. В конце концов он сдался. В конце концов он наполнил её своей плотью и своим семенем.

Потом, постепенно, она отнимет его волю, получит то, что хочет, и превратит в свою куклу. Но всё-таки она станет обращаться с ним не так, как с прочими своими слугами. Стоит даже быть с ним поласковее, потому что без его помощи она не сможет возродить расу Белых.

Как бы ни был жалок этот королевский дурачок, как бы ни были искажены его сны и нелепы стремления, как бы много он ни перенял от самых заурядных людей, он всё же единственный, с кем стоит смешать свою кровь

У неё было достаточно силы, чтобы не пошатнуться, подняв на руки измученное тело, чтобы отнести его в свои покои. Белый свисал, как охотничья добыча с седла, руки и ноги бессильно болтались в такт её шагам. Так Бледная Женщина и воспринимала его — добычей, давшейся ей не так-то легко. Она улыбнулась. Тем слаще будет обладание.

В покоях оказалась служанка — стирала со стен копоть, оставшуюся от факелов. Не пришлось произнести и одного слова: взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы служанка умчалась прочь, едва не уронив тряпку.

Бледная Женщина опустила ношу на шкуру белого медведя — толстую, тяжёлую, с длинным жёстким волосом. На мехе останутся тёмные, будто ржавые разводы, и будь ситуация иной, это могло бы доставить неудовольствие. Но во снах шкура пачкалась, поэтому на грязь не стоило досадовать, напротив: это знак, что всё идёт, как полагается.

Она развела ноги Белого в стороны. Член был таким же вялым, как и остальное тело. Она не привыкла видеть не возбуждённых обнажённых мужчин в своей постели, и мягкий член показался ей отвратительным. Тот, кто должен во всех аспектах превосходить людей, демонстрировал бессилие, и это злило.

Ничего. Она знала, что делать.

Бледная Женщина, прищурившись, оглядела пещеру. Она помнила каждую трещинку в стене, каждый отблеск на обледенелых камнях, каждую шерстинку на шкуре. Её сны после многолетних ожиданий сбылись. Всё идёт как надо, подумала она и улыбнулась, поглощённая триумфом, забыв даже о досаде на несовершенство своего избранника. Бледная Женщина отдалась нахлынувшему восторгу и не заметила, что стены пещеры едва уловимо отличались от тех, что ей грезились, — незначительными деталями, которые она не сумела запомнить и узнать: в видениях камень были чистым, а сейчас вокруг одного из факелов чернела недовытертая копоть; сами факелы сейчас были из светлого дерева, а во сне — тёмными в рыжину.

По-настоящему Бледную Женщину интересовали только она сама и наконец обретённая возможность зачать. Несоответствия, которые касались её саму, она заметить смогла. Оставив на время Белого, она подошла к серебряному зеркалу и взглянула на себя. Прямые белые волосы стекали на плечи, выбившаяся вперёд прядь щекотала сосок. Бледная Женщина взяла костяной гребень, тщательно расчёсала волосы и свернула их в тугой узел: точно такой, какой видела во снах.

Оставалась последняя, как она считала, деталь. Белый. Он лежал не в той позе.

Некоторое время она ходила вокруг него, придирчиво осматривая с разных ракурсов и перекладывая руки и ноги таким образом, чтобы они в точности повторяли позу из её пророчества. Наконец, удовлетворившись, она опустилась на шкуру сбоку от него и положила ладонь на тонкое бедро.

Белого портила смуглость, но его кожа была безволосой, идеально ровной и лишённой мелких дефектов. Родня, не смотря ни на что. Непутёвый «кузен», которого мудрая наставница сумеет направить на путь истинный. Может быть, даже разрешит жить при ней. В конце концов, это было его работой — развлекать господ. Почему бы не подарить возможность выполнить хотя бы это предназначение? Если уж он оказался не способен исполнить то, что считал своей миссией.

Бледная Женщина провела кончиками пальцев по впалому животу, пощекотала впадину под рёбрами, поднялась выше и обхватила губами сперва один сосок, затем второй. Белый задышал чаще, в горле послышались хрипы. На какое-то мгновение ей показалось, что они прозвучали не так, как должны были, что вместо желания они полнились болью и отчаянием. Полнейшая ерунда. Сон исполнялся в полном соответствии с её ожиданиями. Пророчица торжественно улыбнулась.

Она стала ласкать настойчивее, впиваясь ногтями в тонкую кожу — пока не слишком сильно, так, чтобы не осталось следов. Она уже достаточно его пометила, и прежде, в Клерресе, и сегодня, когда один из её слуг рассёк рисунок. Достаточно ран, достаточно боли. Пусть узнает, что Бледная Женщина умеет быть и ласковой. Пусть узнает, что лучше бы ему быть покорным.

Она закрыла глаза и, водя губами по задрожавшему телу, всем существом впитывала его беспокойство. Чем решительнее она к нему прикасалась, тем чаще он дышал, тем отчаяннее его трясло от озноба. Он шевельнулся, сначала едва заметно, будто не вполне овладел ещё своим телом, а затем забился под ней — точно как прежние мужчины, попавшие к ней в постель, когда у неё было игривое настроение.

Бледная Женщина отстранилась, чтобы видеть плоды своих усилий.

Взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век лихорадочно блуждал по залу. Руки метались по шкуре в поисках опоры и не находили её. Он не поддался её ласкам: его член был всё таким же вялым, а сам Белый отстранялся, пытался избежать прикосновений, будто прикасалась к нему прокажённая.

Глупышка совсем обезумел от пережитого, — подумала Бледная Женщина, пытаясь убедить себя, что чувство, испытываемое сейчас, было снисходительностью. Разве выйдет убежать в таком состоянии из её царства льда?

Надо объяснить, что теперь всё зависит только от него. Стоит подчиниться, вести послушно, и больше нечего будет опасаться. Смирившегося лже-пророка никто не станет мучить. Напротив, она приготовила для него место при себе. Только от него зависит, как скоро он окажется на этом месте.

Надо было многое объяснить ему, но позже, после того, как Белое семя наполнит Белое лоно. Бледная Женщина склонилась к пленнику, но прежде, чем успела прикоснуться, он заговорил:

— Люби... мый. — Дурачок смотрел мимо, налитые красным глаза всё пытались словно бы пронзить стену пещеры, увидеть то, что находилось за ней. Кто знает, что за бредовые видения посещали его в этот момент? — Любимый. — Он силился сказать что-то ещё, но никак не мог совладать с дыханием.

«Спаси меня»? «Не забывай»? «Я люблю тебя»? О чём обделённые разумом молят на пороге смерти?

Бледная Женщина не шевелилась, ожидая, какую же банальную глупость скажет её пленник. В её сердце медленно поднимался гнев, холодный, как северный океан, и такой же бездонный: всё пошло не так. И она не понимала, в чём причина.

— ...не ищи меня.

Он сглотнул, выдавил из последних сил:

— …не возвращайся за мной.

Белый приподнял правую руку и потёр кончики дрожащих пальцев друг о друга, словно пытался что-то растереть. Блеснуло серебро. Бледной Женщине стало неуютно, как не было уже многие десятилетия: ей показалось на миг, что за её затылком разверзлась пропасть и вот-вот затянет её в свою холодную пустоту. Она обернулась, но сзади, конечно, не оказалось ничего, кроме каменных стен.

Совсем тихо, так, что если бы не эхо, усилившее звук, Бледная Женщина не сумела бы расслышать, Белый выдавил:

— …береги себя.

После этих слов он обмяк, будто истратил последние остатки сил. Уронил на шкуру руку с посеребрёнными пальцами и закрыл глаза. Его лицо было спокойным, будто у мертвеца.

Она помнила каждое своё действие. Разум работал так же чётко, как обычно. Зрение оставалось таким же острым, как всегда. В ушах не шумело, сердце билось спокойно и неторопливо, дыхание оставалось ровным. Бледная Женщина слишком много унаследовала от великой расы, чтобы даже в такую минуту потерять над собой контроль. Это было бы обычно для человека, но недостойно её.

Она схватила его за волосы, резким движением накрутила их себе на руку и поволокла обратно, в огромный зал, где доживал последние дни, прикованный к трону, её Изменяющий.

Белый закричал, когда открытая рана проехала по жёсткому медвежьему ворсу, и попытался перевернуться на бок, чтобы защитить спину. Но Бледная Женщина ударила его ногой по плечу, и он затих.

Она тащила его так, чтобы ни один из камешков, встреченных на пути, не избежал встречи с ним, и на каждом повороте ударяла пленника головой о стену. Придя в зал, она швырнула его в угол, и он приземлился спиной к стене. Голова упала на грудь, длинные спутанные волосы свесились вперёд и укрыли так, что торчали только тощие коленки и длинные узкие ступни. Жаль, что за своими лохмами он не мог видеть вделанные в стену скобы.

Бледная Женщина присела рядом и погладила по вымазанной кровью ступне. Он вздрогнул и крепче охватил себя, хотя её касание было нежным и невесомым. Зачем же ты так, — про себя укорила она. Ну что тебе стоило, — сокрушённо покачала головой.

Ты хотя бы представляешь, что с тобой теперь будет. Что же теперь будет.

Она могла бы подумать: что я сделала не так, почему мой сон не исполнился, — но она этого не подумала.

Бледная Женщина так и сидела рядом с тем, кто снова всё испортил, не убирая руку с его лодыжки. Она поглаживала пока ещё гладкую неповреждённую кожу, ощущала тонкую хрупкую кость и рассеянно думала о том, как мало нужно, чтобы переломить её.

Неожиданно Бледная Женщина почувствовала покалывание в кончиках пальцев и закрыла глаза, отдаваясь новому пророческому видению.

Перед мысленным взором развернулась сверкающая паутина, знакомая до последнего узла, до последнего переплетения. Застыла на миг, сверкая, а затем закружилась, сплелась в непостижимый узор, замкнулась сама на себя и, выворачиваясь наизнанку, поглотила Бледную Женщину, утянула внутрь — так, что она провалилась в беспамятство.

Нахлынуло новое предсказание — впервые за много лет. Перед ней стоял человек, красивый, несмотря на отпечатки, которые оставила на нём жизнь: нос, когда-то сломанный, сросся криво, лицо пересекали старые шрамы, а в блестящих чёрных волосах белела единственная седая прядь. Он был одет в грубую одежду из кожи и шкур, на поясе блестели топор и пара ножей, за спиной висел походный мешок. Человек смотрел на неё исподлобья, стискивая рукоять топора затянутой в меховую перчатку рукой. Смотрел как на злейшего врага. В яростных глазах не было ничего, кроме желания убить.

Но видение сменилось следующим. Неистовый, как дикий зверь, он всё так же сильно сжимал руки, но теперь на плечах Бледной Женщины, а не на рукояти ножа, сжимал так, что она не могла шевельнуться, — и остервенело вколачивался в неё. Человек не разделся, даже не снял перчаток, только расстегнул штаны. Он скалился и рычал — не как животное, покрывающее самку, но как хищник, сцепившийся с противником в смертельной схватке. Готовый вгрызться врагу в горло и выпить жизнь до последней капли.

Та Бледная Женщина, что лежала под ним, улыбалась холодно и торжествующе, хоть её коленям и локтям наверняка было больно стоять на каменном полу.

Та же Бледная Женщина, что наблюдала со стороны, нахмурилась. Не сразу ей удалось почуять в похожем на звере мужчине то, что она искала и не смогла получить от королевского дурачка. Кровь Белых, вот чем владел этот варвар. Не та кровь, поняла она, что передаётся от родителей к детям, а та, что распространяется другими путями — путями, которые она никогда до конца не понимала. Она слышала о странной магии, но интересовалась только одним аспектом. Тем, который позволил бы ей вырезать каменного дракона — союзника, подобного которому не было и не могло быть у её врагов. Всё прочее не имело для неё значения, поскольку не могло приблизить к цели.

Кажется, она ошибалась, кажется, нужно было уделять больше внимания и другим проявлениям этой магии. Но даже тех крох знаний, которыми она обладала, хватило, чтобы почувствовать: этот дикарь слишком близок к Белому, которого она приметила для себя. Она не могла понять природу этой близости, но чуяла: человек со звериной душой украл у него наследие Белых. Вот оно — бьётся в его жилах, плещется на дне горящих от ненависти глаз и побуждает Бледную Женщину послушно и охотно отдаваться ему.

Что ж. Никому не обмануть пророчицу. Она намеревалась забраться эту частицу, и она её заберёт. Всё равно, у кого.

Когда Бледная Женщина пришла в себя, она всё так же сидела перед своим пленником и держала его за лодыжку. За спиной обеспокоенно переговаривались слуги, но пока не смели приблизиться. Почуяв, что их владычица очнулась, они сами собой смолкли.

Она перевела взгляд на Белого.

— Зачем ты так, — прошептала Бледная Женщина, настороженно и пока неверяще. — Зачем же ты подарил ему то, что предназначалось мне? Как же ты посмел растратить на него драгоценное наследие? — Её губы подрагивали в улыбке-оскале. Она склонилась к самому его уху и прошептала, не отрываясь глядя в измождённое лицо: — Любимый...

Дурачок вздрогнул и болезненно скривился при этом слове. Пустая оболочка, утративший единственное ценное, что у него когда-либо было, он пока ещё слышал, что ему говорят, и чувствовал, когда до него дотрагивались.

— Любимый, — повторила она, и он вздрогнул ещё раз. — Я хотела бы узнать о нём больше. Хочу знать всё, раз уж нам предстоит стать близкими. Он хорош в постели? Что ему нравится? Подскажи, как мне его очаровать.

Дурачок, ослеплённый беспомощной яростью, оскалился, бросился к ней навстречу и потянулся рукой со скрюченными, будто судорогой сведёнными пальцами. Не иначе как хотел вцепиться ей в горло — научился от своего зверя. Но слишком ослаб, чтобы дотянуться, и рухнул у её ног.

Он был в полной её власти, не способный сопротивляться, но пока живой. Бледная Женщина снова наступила ему на спину и в задумчивости уставилась на татуировку. Она могла бы вдоволь поразвлечься с ним. Бледная Женщина слышала, что при калсидийском дворе привычным развлечением являются публичные порки. Кое-то из палачей Джамелии испытывает подлинное наслаждение, вырывая ногти своим жертвам. Клеймовщики, отмечающие рабов в её родной стране, дрожат от возбуждения при запахе горелого мяса. Люди-звери из Шести Герцогств заходятся от восторга, когда их звери-напарники разрывают на куски неугодных.

Бледная Женщина могла бы вдосталь поразвлечься, но её кровь оставалась холодной. Даже мысли о самой изощрённой жестокости не заставили её сердце биться чаще, чем тогда, когда она представляла себя у истоков возрождённой расы.

Пророчица не стала больше разговаривать с тем, кто лишился последнего шанса повлиять на историю мира.

Человек с кровью Белых увидит твою смерть, будет знать, кто убийца, — подумала Бледная Женщина и отвернулась, повелев себе забыть, как долго возлагала надежды на жалкое существо, скорчившееся у её ног.

Человек с кровью Белых никогда меня не простит. Но это не имеет значения. Он всё равно будет принадлежать мне.

Он будет моим по собственной воле, потому что это, последнее, пророчество обязано исполниться.

Остальное — неважно.

Бледная Женщина велела приковать дурачка к стене, так, чтобы он примёрз израненной спиной к обледенелому камню, — и уселась на свой трон.

Ждать.


End file.
